


Panic Room

by XskyelineX



Category: Total Drama, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alecody, Alejandro/ Cody, Fake Dating, M/M, Post-Total Drama (Cartoon) Season/Series 07, Total Drama World Tour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XskyelineX/pseuds/XskyelineX
Summary: Stuck at a hotel for three weeks with the ever looming threat of an obsessive uber-fan lurking around every corner Cody and Alejandro devise a plan to ward off Sierra.
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto / Cody Anderson (total drama)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Panic Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vertigoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertigoo/gifts).



> Before I start this fic, I'd like to wish a very happy birthday to my friend Cosmas (@skydoeseverythin), who this fic is written for. I'd also like to thank him for being a constant supporter and source of inspiration for my writing and overall just a really cool person.  
> ~ ~ ~  
> This fic will be in three (?) parts, I originally intended it to be a one-shot, but I got a bit carried away. I'll (hopefully have the next part up in a weel or two) Enjoy!  
> 

Cody looked around the room, eager to avoid any single sign of the purple-haired monster under the bed that was Sierra. Except she wasn’t under the bed- she was everywhere; going through his stuff, smelling his hair- he even caught her stealing a used tissue from the trash once. 

He’d enjoyed the break from the competition- particularly while she’d been competing in the All Stars season. During World Tour, she’d clung to him like flies to honey- the ultimate stalker girlfriend he’d fantasised about as an uncool, gangly thirteen year old. But now? She was his worst nightmare, constantly and consistently harassing him at each and every chance she got. 

The situation made his stomach turn, his heart beat out of fear and his hands tremble. He tried to play it cool, but he was terrified she’d find him. 

“Cody you’ll be fine, don't worry. I won’t let her near you” Heather said, placing an arm around his shoulder. “And besides, she’s not even here yet”

“She’s not?”

“No, she’s still in the meeting with some of the producers- apparently her lawyers wanted to go over the NDA contract before she signed it” Tossing her glossy locks over her shoulder, Heather grabbed his arm, making a beeline for the refreshments. 

“Thank god” Cody breathed, visibly relaxing as Heather poured them both a drink. “At least I’ll get to enjoy part of tonight. I still don’t know why you wanted me to come with you”

“You’re my best friend. And besides, I need a wingman” she said, bumping him with her elbow.

Cody spat his drink, as if he were in a cartoon, and stared blankly at her. “What do you mean wingman?”

“I mean that cute camera chick that I’ve had my eye on all season is here and I need help figuring out if she’s into this”

“She literally has no reason not to be” Rolling his eyes, Cody grabbed a finger sandwich from a passing waiter. “I mean  _ look  _ at you”

“You flatter me, but still- look at her” Cody followed his friends' eyes to the other side of the room, landing on the aforementioned ‘camera chick’. Tall and blonde, he could see what Heather meant, she had an air of high standards and sophistication about her. “She looks a bit lonely- I’m gonna go delight her with my company”    
  


Watching bewildered as Heather made her way across the room, Cody scanned the room for anyone else he knew- the party was mostly D list celebrities, the cast and crew. He could see various members of the second cast, as well as Lindsay, Tyler and Chef- none of which he really wanted to converse with.

“And what’s a kid like you doing all alone in a place like this?”

Turning to see Alejandro leaning up against one of the balcony’s stone columns, Cody shook his head.

“I’m older than you”   
  


“Yes, but you’re Five foot three and have the build of a fifteen year old”

“Are you done picking on my appearance?”

“I’m not picking on it, it has a youthful charm that suits you”

“Thanks? I guess” Cody muttered   
  


“You didn’t answer my question.”

“I was here with Heather, but she’s over there making a move on camera chick number three.”

“Maeve? She’s a charmer, they’ll get along great” Alejandro smiled, shaking his head

“What are you doing here alone? No hot date?” Cody queried.

“I guess the person I had my eye on was already invited” 

Cody paused, pondering over Alejandro’s reply. Person? Not girl. And they were already invited? It couldn’t have been Heather- they’d had an amicable breakup and were friends- and better off as so. Cody’s mind reeled with possibilities, sending him into spiralling thoughts.

“Earth to Cody. You there?” Alejandro waved his hand in front of his face, bringing him to his senses. “You okay?”   
  


“Yeah I’m fine.” Cody replied, running a hand through his hair nervously. 

“So…”

“So?”

“Do you want to dance?”

  
  


“Uh, I’m not really one for dancing, besides- I have no one to dance with”

“I meant would you like to dance with me?”

“Uh, Yeah sure.” Nervously, Cody ran a hand through his hair, looking away.

Chuckling, Alejandro grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the dance floor. Cody swayed sheepishly, attempting to copy his partners’ graceful moves, watching him glide effortlessly across the dancefloor. Gaining confidence as Alejandro taught him a simple pattern, he began to move in time with the beat.

Cody, surprisingly found himself having fun, even though he usually had two left feet. Lost in the moment, he gazed up at his dance partner, who had his eyes closed and his strong hands rested on Cody’s shoulders.He studied how Alejandro’s soft, dark hair framed his face, and how the light hit his cheek when he smiled.

The moment was broken by Heather appear beside them (Camera girl in tow), with a protective look on her face.

“Seducing your ex's best friend now are we?” Heather jabbed with a smirk.

“Heather, we, um- were just dancing” Cody replied, stepping away from Alejandro quickly.

“I’d hardly call it seducing. He’s not even swooning yet” Alejandro shook his head chuckling at her quip.

_ ‘Oh if only you knew’  _ Cody thought.

Heather burst into laughter, swatting playfully at Cody’s shoulder. “Nah it’s cool.You two make a cute couple.”

“We aren’t-”

“Anyway” Heather began, cutting Cody off. “I’ve come to protect you from the big bad. She got here a few minutes ago and Maeve sent her looking in the other direction, but it won’t be long until she comes this way. Oh, by the way, this is Maeve” Heather introduced her new friend with a cheeky grin as Cody shook the blonde’s hand, before she returned it to Heathers grasp.

Cody’s grin fell. As Heather’s words sank in, Cody began to feel nauseated, anticipating that Sierra might jump out from anywhere. Heather was watching Sierra closely, tracking her movement as she searched for Cody. 

“We should go hide in that corner over there.” Heather said, pointing to a secluded area on the other side of the room. “Sierra’s already looked there and the palm trees will help hide you”

Agreeing, the group followed Heather over to the lounges, Cody noticed that Alejandro had not yet let go over his hand. Blushing, he looked up at the taller man and smiled, feeling Alejandro lightly squeezing his hand in reassurance.

Piling onto the lounges, Heather pulled Maeve onto her lap, and Alejandro took the seat opposite to them, pulling Cody onto the couch beside him, his arm resting casually on the back of the couch. 

The group stayed there unfound for a few hours, chatting and laughing easily, playing drinking games (even though they had no alcohol) and getting lost in the moment. Cody felt as though he had a small safety net, and found himself relaxing easily into the social situation, leaning tentatively against Alejandro, his shoulder carefully nestled underneath Alejandro’s arm.

Of course, at one point their luck had to run out and suddenly standing before them was the delusional, uber obsessed fangirl that for some reason wouldn’t leave Cody alone. Feeling Alejandro’s arm tighten around his shoulder, Cody clutched his hand tightly as if saying  _ don’t leave me. _

“Sierra. You need to leave.” Heather stood, placing herself in front of Cody, shielding him from Sierra’s view.

Trying to get around Heather, Sierra struggled and argued, mumbling something about her ‘codykins’. Cody shuddered, his throat tightening. Sierra was determined and Cody wouldn’t have Heather to protect him forever- they were stuck at the hotel for the next three weeks with no escape.

“I just- want- to see- my boyfriend” Sierra grunted as she tried to get around Heather, and now Maeve as the two blocked her. Alejandro had moved to the other side of Cody, ready to defend him, but still holding him tightly, sensing that he had frozen in fear.

“I’m not your b-b-boyfriend” Cody managed to stutter

Sierra paused, looking at him over Heather’s shoulder with a skeptical look on her face. “‘Oh yeah? Who’s boyfriend are you then?”

“I’m not-”

“Mine.” Alejandro cut Cody off, shooting daggers at the girl. Standing up, he put his hands on his hips. “And I believe you’ve been asked to leave.”

“But- but”

“Now Sierra, before we have to make you. Leave” Alejandro pointed to the door, and Sierra bowed her head and left, shooting a last look at Cody. He felt himself relax as soon as she was out of earshot, letting out a sigh of relief. 

“Thanks guys. And sorry, you shouldn’t have to deal with it.”

“Eh, don’t worry about it kid, what are friends for?” Heather smiled, before turning her attention back to Maeve.

Cody turned to face Alejandro, blushing slightly. “So about what you said-”

“I’m going to stop you right there” Alejandro interjected “I have an idea. We pretend to be together while we’re here. That way I can help ward off Sierra and she has a reason to stay away”

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to put that burden on you, and pretending to date me…”

“Cody. Look at me.” Alejandro put his finger under Cody’s chin, tilting his head up. “ It’s no trouble. And it’ll just be like us hanging out as friends. What do you think?”

“I’m in” He nodded. This was going to be an interesting few weeks.


End file.
